Embarazo Inesperado
by SolCari
Summary: Isabella Swan había prometido que jamas acabaría como su abuela y su madre; embarazada y soltera... Sin embargo, estaba esperando un hijo de Edward Cullen, el mismo hombre que pensaba que el pueblo era suyo. La pasión secreta que compartían los unían, pero la insistencia de Edward de que se casaran los separa...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta hermosa historia no es mía, es de Christine Rimmer, pero los personajes son de crepúsculo.**

 **Espero que les guste ... Saludos ...**

 **Capitulo 1**

-Edward. Despierta, Edward.

Profundamente dormido, Edward creyó escuchar un provocador susurro. Conocía aquella voz. Isabela. Maldita. ¿Qué derecho tenia a entrometerse en sus sueños de tal manera? ¿Por qué lo hace tan menudo? Parecía que no pasaba una sola noche en la que no pasaba una sola noche en la que no aparecía para atormentarlo.

Eh. Edward.

Pero Edward se tapó la cara con la almohada con un rugido.

Vete Isabella - murmuro, todavía medio dormido-. Sal de mis sueño.

Edward despierta.

Por fin abrió los ojos y el parpadeo.

¿Isabela? - Tiro la almohada a un lado.

La ventana que tenía enfrente de la cama estaba abierta y entraba por ella una cálida brisa. Isabella Swan estaba sentada en la mecedora que había en el rincón del dormitorio, no lejos de la ventana. Edward miro la oscuridad que lo rodeaba creo que todavía cree que fuera de ella. Pero era. Isabella Swan de carne y hueso y tan exasperante como siempre. Incluso con toda la ropa puesta, podía adivinar la silueta de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus cabellos castaños y el perfil de sus mejillas suaves. La brisa nocturna llevaba su perfume de flores y almizcles, un perfume que parece haber sido creado para volver locos a los hombres.

Edward se dio sonéír levemente.

Vaya, vaya. Mira quien tenemos aquí - se le ocurrió un par de cosas que tuvo la diferencia de no decir. Cosas como. no vivir estar sin mí, ¿verdad? o Sabia que volverías.

Pero no, no fue un regodearse, al menos no lo haría en voz alta. Había añorado tener un cuerpo cálido y suave junto a él en la cama; lo había añorado mucho, mucho más de lo que jamás desearía que ella adivinara. Ahora porqué había vuelto a su dormitorio, no tenía intención de hacer nada que pudiera volverse a usar para escapar de nuevo. Así que no dijo nada, se limitó a retirar las sabanas para que se metiera con él en la cama, donde estaba estar.

Ni en broma - farfullo ella, y en su voz no había ni un ápice de erotismo.

Una irritación provocada por el deseo frutado surgió dentro de él, pero no lo dejo salir. Esa vez no. Solo se encogió de hombros y coloco las sabanas como estaban.

Entonces, si no importa que lo pregunte, ¿qué demonio está haciendo en mi dormitorio a las cosas? ¿Hecho un vistazo al despertador?

Isabella vestía una falda corta y una camisa blanca que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, se columpio en la mecedora, cruzó las piernas y se puso las manos en el regazo.

Tengo ... noticias si se puede llamar así.

Aunque todo el mundo sabía que Edward Cullen era un tipo duro, en ese momento se siente el gélido beso del horror en la mejilla y se hizo una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago. Si Isabella tenía noticias para él, seguramente no común buenas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo con un suspiro de desconfianza. ¿Por qué había ido a verlo? Lo único que se le ocurrió, dado que ya había desechado la posibilidad del sexo, fue una nueva manera de ayudar a los necesitados ... una costa de las montañas del pueblo, por supuesto. Como había hecho un millón de veces durante los últimos 6 meses, Edward maldijo el día en el que Isabel había logrado llegar a la alcaldía de su pueblo. Habían sido las mujeres; todas ellas pasaban mucho tiempo en el salón de belleza de Isabella y, cuando ella había decidido presentarse a alcaldesa, la había apoyado para hacer que se hiciera con el cincuenta por ciento de los votos. En opinión de Edward, la gestión de Isabella había sido un desastre desde el comienzo; para él, y para cualquiera otro empresario responsable del pueblo, Isabella Swan era lo peor que pudo haber pasado un cruce de Edwards, Texas, desde que un contingente de guerreros comanches camino de la reserva de Oklahoma se apoyó al lugar durante tres días en el año 1886. Se trató de un problema de comprensión, pensó Edward. Isabella se ha negado a comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas y se empeñaba en pensar a su modo, de una manera independiente. Algo muy poco aconsejable dado que, como todo el mundo, sabía que el trabajo de alcalde requería no pensar en absoluto. Así de simple. Edward Cullen, como si hubiera hecho su abuelo antes que el,

Siempre se había hecho así.

Hasta que apareció Isabella.

Desde la primera junta del ayuntamiento, Isabella se negó a hacer las cosas como siempre se había hecho; ella pensó de un modo diferente y se le ocurrieron las ideas del montón de malas. Si Edward proponía invertir en una propuesta, ella quería subir los impuestos, si Edward proponía un plan para mejorar el acceso y el estacionamiento en la calle principal, ella luchaba contra el mundo y los dientes, argumentando que ayudaría a la gente del pueblo Gastase. su dinero puede esperar. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con fuerza y precios preciosos pechos se erguían con orgullo. Lo primordial, según su criterio era poner en práctica su plan para la atención a los enfermos. Lo cierto era que Edward era consciente de que era lo mejor para junction e Isabella no. Por supuesto que el también desea ayudar a los necesitados, pero la prioridad era apoyar a los que querían que el pueblo funcionase: los negocios y el comercio. Como empresaria que era, Isabella debería haberlo sabido, pero de que era alcaldesa, había actuado con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Edward había estado furioso desde el día de las malditas elecciones; de hecho, sus continuos enfrentamientos hacían que saltaran chispas entre ellos ... en más de un sentido, por lo que desde el principio había deseado llevársela a la cama. Y lo había conseguido hacia algunos meses. Durante unas maravillosas y estimulantes tres semanas ese cuerpo perfecto y el seductor habían sido todo lo tuyo. En la cama, él había llevado las propiedades, pero otra vez vestida y trabajando, Isabella Swan había continuado siendo una pesadilla para Edward. Isabella debería haberlo sabido, pero de que era alcaldesa, había actuado con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Edward había estado furioso desde el día de las malditas elecciones; de hecho, sus continuos enfrentamientos hacían que saltaran chispas entre ellos ... en más de un sentido, por lo que desde el principio había deseado llevársela a la cama. Y lo había conseguido hacia algunos meses. Durante unas maravillosas y estimulantes tres semanas ese cuerpo perfecto y el seductor habían sido todo lo tuyo. En la cama, él había llevado las propiedades, pero otra vez vestida y trabajando, Isabella Swan había continuado siendo una pesadilla para Edward. Isabella debería haberlo sabido, pero de que era alcaldesa, había actuado con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Edward había estado furioso desde el día de las malditas elecciones; de hecho, sus continuos enfrentamientos hacían que saltaran chispas entre ellos ... en más de un sentido, por lo que desde el principio había deseado llevársela a la cama. Y lo había conseguido hacia algunos meses. Durante unas maravillosas y estimulantes tres semanas ese cuerpo perfecto y el seductor habían sido todo lo tuyo. En la cama, él había llevado las propiedades, pero otra vez vestida y trabajando, Isabella Swan había continuado siendo una pesadilla para Edward. sus continuas enfrentamientos hancían que saltaran chispas entre ellos ... en más de un sentido, por lo que desde el principio había deseado llevar a la cama. Y lo había conseguido hacia algunos meses. Durante unas maravillosas y estimulantes tres semanas ese cuerpo perfecto y el seductor habían sido todo lo tuyo. En la cama, él había llevado las propiedades, pero otra vez vestida y trabajando, Isabella Swan había continuado siendo una pesadilla para Edward. sus continuas enfrentamientos hancían que saltaran chispas entre ellos ... en más de un sentido, por lo que desde el principio había deseado llevar a la cama. Y lo había conseguido hacia algunos meses. Durante unas maravillosas y estimulantes tres semanas ese cuerpo perfecto y el seductor habían sido todo lo tuyo. En la cama, él había llevado las propiedades, pero otra vez vestida y trabajando, Isabella Swan había continuado siendo una pesadilla para Edward.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para poder verla mejor. No había dudas, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño; seguro y furioso al mismo tiempo. Mala señal.

Llevo pensando en esto varias semanas - continúo que ella con cierta tristeza -. Preguntándome si debía contártelo. No quiero hacerlo, pero no veo otra alternativa puesto que, como no pienso ocultarlo, acabaras enterándote en algún momento. Así que, finalmente, él decidió que lo mejor es que el mar se adeuda antes de que pueda hacerse a la idea y que se lo quiera decir.

Edward se estiró sobre la cama para poder encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Bajo su luz dorada, pudo ver la suave boca de Isabel y las ojeras que tenían bajo los ojos. Sintió una pequeña inquietud, quizás fuera de preocupación porque desde luego Isabella no tenía buen aspecto.

Qué demonios ocurría

Suéltalo ya - le ordeno.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Estoy embarazada Edward. De los dos meses, así que en enero, era un papá - se puso en pie, dejando la mecedora balanceándose a su espalda-. Tienes la boca abierta - añadida

Nada más. Antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de recuperar el sentido y detenerla, se dio media vuelta y salio por la ventana, el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Isabella, querida, no me acerques tanto las tijeras con esa mirada. Isabella parpadeo, miro las tijeras que tenia en la mano y después al espejo, donde se encontró con los ojos receloso de Sue Clearwater, que esperaba a que la cortara el pelo como todos los meses.

\- Lo siento, Sue. Estaba pensando ...

En Edward Cullen, por supuesto, Isabella no podía evitar que algo culpable por el modo en el que había hecho las cosas la noche anterior. Muy bien, quizás al colar por la ventana de su dormitorio, a la historia y a la vuelta por la ventana, no hay mucho que ver. Pero al menos había dicho lo que tenia que decir. El análisis en profundidad del tema de esperar.

\- Bueno.¿Que estas estas Harry? - le pregunto a Sue durante comenzaba a coartarle el pelo, emitió algo parecido a un quejido.

\- Isabella, querida, no puedo describir ... - así que comenzó una descripción detallada de todos los problemas médicos de su esposo.

Hice bien en salir de allí anoche, se aseguraba Isabella así misma mientras Sue continuaba hablando. Una vez que se recuperó de la impresión, quien sabia que podría haberle dicho a Edward; desde cuestionar el hecho de que el niño fuera realmente suyo hasta insultar o acusar de intentar atraparlo para casarse con el Si, darle la noticia era lo que podía haber hecho en la misma noche, ya había tenido tiempo para las acusaciones, los gritos y los reproches. Igual que tendría tiempo para decidir qué papel desempeñaría en la vida de su bebe, o si desempeña alguna.

\- Habia pensado que no me cortaras tanto por los lados esta vez - sugirió Sue, observando como iba evolucionando el corte de pelo.

\- Muy bien- convino Isabella.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse como había sido acostado con Edward Cullen ... repetidamente y sobre todo, como era posible que los demás le gustaran tanto. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Por lo que más grave de todo era que no podía dejar de soñar con seguir acostándose con el. Especialmente ahora que sabia con seguridad que nadie tiene que compartir con Edward en secreto había tenido una importante consecuencia. EMBARAZADA, pensó con sincera preocupación. Aquello era precisamente lo que Isabella había jurado cien veces más que ella le había llegado a ella y, durante los últimos años, había llegado al convencimiento de que había conseguido su abuela como ella. Después de todo, solo tenia una debilidad, el estúpido y guapísimo Edward Cullen, el que llevaba enamorado en el secreto toda la vida. Pero había creído que esa debilidad nunca le acarrearía ningún problema que Edward no parecía saber ni que existía. Pero luego se ha metido en la cabeza y se ha presentado a alcaldesa. Y una vez ganadas las elecciones, Edward había descubierto que existía.

Isabella había sido investida alcaldesa por seis meses, a primeros años. Edward y ella tenía luchado denodada mente durante tres juntas de ayuntamiento; las de enero, febrero y marzo. Entonces el invitado fue a cenar ... Los dos solos en el enorme y impresionante salón del rancho de su familia. Se suponía que había venido de allí con la manera de trabajar juntos para conseguir que el pueblo mejorara. Pero no habia hablado mucho de trabajo aquella noche. Abajo había conseguido llegar a los aperitivos cuando Edward la había tomado en sus brazos y ella no había protestado. Isabella había caído rendida en su cama ... No, en realidad se había lanzado a ella, arrastrándolo a el consigo. Todos aquellos años sin nada que se parecieran ni remotamente a una vida sexual,

y ahora estaba embarazada.

Una mujer como Isabella sabia que enfrentarse a la realidad. Tenia treinta años y, hasta Edward, no había ningún hombre en su vida. No había ningún motivo para pensar que era otro después del, por lo que quizás era su única oportunidad de ser madre. Asi que estaba atrapada. No pensaba que la oportunidad de ser madre, pensó lo que pensaba Edward, ni tampoco iba a abandonar su salón de belleza o el pueblo de Texas que tanto amaba. Por lo tanto, alli estaba, igual que su madre y su abuela tenía estado antes; Embarazada y soltera en el pueblo en el que había crecido. En cuanto comenzase a notarse le, comenía los comentarios. Del tal palo, tal astilla, diria todo el mundo. Bueno, pues tendria que enfrentarse a los chismorreos con la cabeza bien alta, por que iba a quedarse con el bebe.

\- Isabella, ¿has oído algo de lo que he dicho? - preguntó Sue.

\- Claro. Pobre Harry, no se como lo soporta - se apresuro a decir, mirando a su clientela. Sue la observación de unos segundos antes de decir:

\- Querida, no tienes buen aspecto.

\- Pues estoy perfectamente- Respondió Isabella, con voz fingidamente desenfadada -. Nunca me he encontrado mejor. Pero Sue enarco las cejas.

\- No estarás dejando eso este Edward Cullen te intimide, ¿verdad? el oído que el otro día te grito en la junta del ayuntamiento ...

Isabella siente como el corazón le dio un bote dentro del pecho. ¿Acaso Sue lo sabia? No. En cuanto se hizo que pregunta, la contesto con seguridad. Nadie lo sabia, al menos por el momento. Edward y ella habían llegado al acuerdo de mantener en secreto su aventura. El no quería que nadie supiera que se acostaba con la mujer que tenía la contraria a la menor oportunidad. Y ella no quería que la gente que contaba con ella descubriera que no podía resistirse a los encantos del hombre que se oponía a todos los cambios que había que llevar a cabo en el pueblo.

\- No te preocupes Sue - dijo, adoptando un gesto despreocupado mientras peinaba una Sue-. Puedo manejar un Edward Cullen sin problema - y era cierto, lo tenía manejado con una maestría que me había puesto a Sue las mejillas rojas.

\- Claro que puedes, por eso te elegimos como alcaldesa. Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su sitio a todos esos Edward.

Aunque el apellido de Edward era Cullen, su madre había sido descendiente del último Edward, por lo que Edward y su hermano menor, Jasper, había heredado las múltiples propiedades de la familia tras el fallecimiento de su madre. Nadie habla jamas del misterioso hombre llamado Cullen que, según la madre de Edward, se había casado con ella y con el que había tenido sus hijos. Para todos los habitantes del pueblo, Edward y Jasper eran los Edward y no los Cullen. Ha sido Edward Edwards Edward's Junction recibió el nombre del primer Jasper Edward en el año 1884.

\- Ya sabes que todos admiramos tus agallas, Isabella.

\- Gracias, Sue - respondió ella, soltando las tijeras para agarrar el secador-. Bueno, voy a terminar de peinar con el secador, ¿Te parece ?.

No fue el único cliente que noto lo distraído que estaba Isabella, así que paso el día oyendo: Isabella, pareces preocupada. ¿Que te ocurre? o La tierra llamando a Isabella. ¿Estas ahi ?. Ella le aseguro que cada una de ellas estaba bien, perfectamente, mejor que nunca, pero lo cierto era que el nudo que tenia en el estomago parecía augurar que en cualquier momento Edward irrumpiría en la peluquería y comenzaría a gritarle. Cuando llego el momento de cerrar, a eso de las seis de la tarde, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lo unico que deseaba era acurrucarse en la cama, echar las cortinas y ponerse un paño frió sobre los ojos. La casa que Isabella tenia en bluebonnet lane era su orgullo y su alegría. Habia que admitir que era muy pequeña, con solo dos diminutos dormitorios, pero era suya y eso era lo importante. El hecho de que estuviera rodeada de eucaliptos y roble y situada en una zona no muy explotada del pueblo, le daba a uno la sensación de encontrarse en la mitad del campo.

Isabella aparco el coche y atravesó el jardín mientras sentía como las tensiones acumuladas durante el día iban desapareciendo. Todavía no hacia mucho calor, unos veinte grados refrescados por una agradable brisa que le rozaba la piel. Una ardilla descarada se le cruzo por el camino y se subió rápidamente a un árbol, ella se paro a mirarla y sonrió. Estaba subiendo las escaleras del porche cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la abuela Marie, con pantalones vaqueros, camisa a cuadros y botas de montar.

\- Querida, no vas a creer lo que tengo para contarte.

Edward, pensó Isabella mientras la tensión volvía a instalarse en los hombro. Dios, ¿Que habría hecho?¿Habría estado en su casa, se lo habría contado a su abuela?

La abuela Marie era famosa en el condado por odiar a los hombres, y era una fama que se había ganado a pulso. Solo había confiado en un hombre en toda su vida... y había sido el equivocado. Se trataba de un rico ranchero de montana que había llegado al pueblo para hacer negocios con los Edward, había dejado a Marie embarazada de la madre de Isabella y había vuelto rápidamente junto a su esposa. Después del ranchero, Marie Swan no había vuelto a necesitar a ningún otro hombre.

-¿ Que ocurre? - pregunto Isabella con miedo.

-La loca de tu madre dice que va a casarse con Phill, eso es lo que ocurre.

No era Edward. La tensión volvió a desaparecer el corazón dejo de intentar escaparse le del pecho.

\- Ha llamado hace una hora - continuo quejándose la abuela-. Estaba emocionada con la noticia. ¿Tu que crees, querida, ha perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba? Ese Phill Dwyer es todo un partido; el ultimo empleo lo tuvo cuando Yorkie era presidente. Y madre tiene 46 años; debería haber madurado lo suficiente como para no cometer estas tonterías de adolescente enamorada. ¿ Es que no le bastaba con habérselo llevado a vivir con ella? ¿No podía conformarse con mantenerlo en lugar de atarse legalmente a el? ¿Que demonios...?

\- Abuela.

Los ojos siguieron echándole chispas, pero al menos había dejado hablar.

\- ¿Crees que podría entrar en casa antes de que se haga de noche?

Marie sonrió, haciendo que se le marcaran todas las arrugas de la cara.

-Claro, mi amor- dijo, sujetándole la puerta para que entrara y, una vez lo hizo, noto el delicioso aroma a pollo frito-. He hecho tu plato preferido. Normalmente habría estado encantada de degustar los filetes de pollo frito de su abuela, pero ese día se le encogía el estomago con solo pensar en ello.

\- A lo mejor coma mas tarde; ahora necesito echarme un rato. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- Pero, mi amor.¿No tendrás fiebre? - pregunto con sincera preocupación- ¿Quieres que...?

\- No. De verdad, abuela solo necesito descansar un rato - se dirigió al dormitorio, con Marie siguiendo sus pasos, lo que le obligo a recordar que la mayoría del tiempo le encantaba que su abuela viviera en su casa.

\- Te dejare la cena caliente- le ofreció cariños amente mientras Isabella se dejaba caer sobre la cama y se le quitaba las sandalias con los pies.

\- Gracias- dijo, tratando de sonreír.

\- A lo mejor te vendría bien un paño frió para los ojos...

La sonrisa de Isabella aumento ostensiblemente.

-Parece que me leyeras los pensamientos.

\- Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Un minuto después, las cálidas manos de su abuela le colocaron el paño sobre los ojos, cosa que hizo un efecto inmediato.

\- Ah- Dijo de pronto Marie-. Casi se me olvida decirte que te llamo Edward Cullen. Le dije que no estabas y que si quería te daría un mensaje, pero que no esperara que lo llamaras. Isabella se quedo quieta, con el paño ocultándole los ojos mientras la abuela sonreía satisfecha por haber puesto es su sitio al poderoso Edward Cullen. A Marie le divertía los continuos enfrentamiento de su nieta y Edward y le encantaba ver como Isabella se enfrentaba continuamente a ese Edward en las juntas del ayuntamiento. Pero creía que todo lo que había entre ellos estaba relacionado con la política y los planes de mejora del pueblo. Por el momento, Isabella no se había atrevido a poner al día a su abuela sobre los cambios que había experimentado su relación con Edward.

\- Gracias, abuela - Susurro, girándose hacia la pared. Al menos no se había presentado en la tienda.

\- Descansa, querida - dijo suavemente antes de salir de la habitación.

Edward la había llamado.

Sin poder controlarlo, Isabella sintió aquel cosquilleo de deseo que tan bien conocía ya. Era horrible. Lo deseaba tanto... a pesar de que sabia que era el hombre que menos le convenía al mundo. Suspiro profundamente. Tarde o temprano tendría que llamarlo. Pero ahora no. Ahora tenia que relajarse , respirar hondo, ordenar al dolor de cabeza que desapareciera y al estomago que dejara de retorcerse. Por el momento, iba a descansar sin pensar en Edward Cullen o en el bebe. Durante una media hora, Isabella estuvo tumbada en la cama y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó la puerta principal.

\- Eh, lárgate ahora mismo. Vamos - era la voz de la abuela procedente del porche. hubo un momento de silencio y después volvió a hablar-: Sal de aquí. Ya te lo he advertido una vez y no volveré a hacerlo. Una voz de hombre contesto desde el jar...¿ Era Edward? No estaba segura. Fuera quien fuera, no podia oir lo que decia. Se quito el paño de los ojos y lo dejo en la mesilla.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te advertí? - Dijo la abuela Marie se sentó en la cama.

\- Escuche un momento - respondió el hombre - baje eso. Isabella gruño. Si era Edward y se acercaba a la casa. Puso un pie en el suelo.

\- No des un paso mas - le ordeno la abuela. - No voy a marcharme hasta que hable con...- un ruido atronador lo interrumpió. La abuela debía de haberle disparado con su escopeta.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Isabella salto de la cama, corrió hasta la puerta del dormitorio, llegó a la entrada en dos zancadas y atravesó la puerta principal. Alli estaba la abuela, farfullando algo mientras volvíamos a cargar la escopeta.

\- Abuela. No pongas mas cartuchos en ese chisme.

\- Dile a esta loca que suelte la escopeta - Grito Edward desde detras de un roble.

Marie Levanto La vista de la escena que tenia abierta, con el cañon apuntando el suelo.

\- Mira lo que tiene hecho. La ha despertado.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - Grito Isabella.

\- Solo estoy tratando de librarme de un bicho enorme, eso es todo, querida. El dolor de cabeza habia vuelto, con mas fuerza. Salio al porche frotándose la frente.

-Dame la escopeta- le pidió.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, solo era un aviso. Está apuntando al cielo. Te aseguro que no podría haberlo hecho ni un rasguño. Isabella dejo de frotarse la cabeza y extender el brazo.

\- Dámela- la abuela farfullo alguna grosería, pero hizo lo que le pedí su nieta-. Déjame que hable un segundo con Edward.

-¿Que tienes que hablar con un tipo como este, Querida? - Abuela por favor.- No tienes por que ... - Entra - insistió, mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Después de unos 10 segundos, Marie se rindió, eso sí, sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes. Isabella espero hasta que hubo desaparecido tras la puerta para llamar a Edward-. Ya puedes salir.

\- ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esa mujer? - pregunto, subiendo los escalones del porche con mirada funesta.

Isabella trato de no hacer caso de como se aceleró el corazón y comenzó a leer las manos con solo verlo acercarse, y lo miro con frialdad.

-Nada que no pudiera curar la exterminación total del sexo masculino del planeta. El comentario le valió una lenta mirada de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Estabas echándote una siesta? - Isabella Isabella resistió el lamentable impulso de ahuecarse el cabello aplastado por la almohada.

\- ¿A ti que mas te da? - ¿Te conviene descansar, eso es todo. Es bueno para ti y para el bebe - la respuesta no estuvo mal, nada mal. Sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir otro comentario ácido. Vio como la palabra determinada no se ha importado. Finalmente, fue el quien hablo:

\- Tenemos que hablar. ¿No crees?

Isabella se siente tan ... a la defensiva. Tenia la espalda rigida y la lengua siempre apunto para atacar.

-Como si alguna vez te hubiera importado mi opinión. - Edward dio un paso hacia ella. - Edward: el modo en que se hizo el deseo de pedir la estrechez en los brazos y la mano de obra, en el porche, la palabra y la palabra de la vida. Dios que locura. Jamas sucedería. Ella no seseaba que sucediera. En absoluto.

\- Esta bien respondió antes de haber hecho el momento de los gritos y las acusaciones. - Hablemos - Seguía teniendo la escopeta en una mano, mientras que la otra señalo al columpio del porche -. Siéntate, ahora mismo vuelvo. Entro a la casa antes de que el poder decir nada.

\- ¿Abuela? - No obtuviste respuesta, solo o en el aire acondicionado de la cocina. Se asomo al pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio de la abuela estaba cerrada. Estupendo. Escondió la escopeta en el doble fondo del armario de su cuarto, en un lugar que estaba seguro Marie desconocía, lo que significa que no volverá a amenazar a ningún otro hombre durante el tiempo. Una vez guardado el arma, puso las sandalias, el bolso y fue a llamar a la puerta de su abuela.

\- Edward y yo tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar. Volveré dentro de un rato. Se abrió la puerta, Marie la miraba de soslayo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estas son las redes de seguridad - Isabella embozo una sonrisa y se incluye en la mejilla.

\- Luego nos vemos - ¿Dónde está mi escopeta? - Guardada. - Vaya- Protesto Marie. - No puede ir por ahí. - Isabella, querida, todos los hombres necesitan un buen disparo. No hace falta. - Isabella meneo la cabeza. - Tienes suerte de que no haya dicho nada de denunciarte.

\- ¿Volverme a mi? Eso es lo malo de este país. Disparas a un canalla a unos metros de la cabeza y te lleva al juzgado.

\- Abuela, por favor, cálmate y descansa un rato, ¿de acuerdo? - Marie apretó los labios.

\- Llámame si te molesta. De vuelta al porche, Isabella le dijo a Edward.

\- Aquí no podemos hablar, la abuela esta algo alterada - Vamos a tu rancho, allí podríamos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste.

\- Muy bien - Asintió el con una amago de agarrarla del brazo.

\- Ire en mi coche - Así, cuando hubieran acabado de gritar, no dependería para volver a casa.

\- Como quieras - se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y debajo de los escalones delante de ella.

La casa del rancho se erige elegante y acogedora al final de un camino flanqueado por robles. El ala principal, la central, había sido construido a principios del siglo veinte por el tatarabuelo de Edward, Jasper Cullen II; Y el ala norte se había añadido por el deseo de Jasper Cullen III y el sur por el abuelo de Edward, Jasper Cullen IV. Edward era el único miembro de la familia que recidivaba en la actualidad, por lo que a solas ocupaba el ala central, dejando otras cosas al cuidado del servicio. Detuvo a Candillac junto a la puerta principal, donde lo esperaba Michael Newton, chófer ocasional y encargado de mantenimiento de la residencia.

\- Gracias, Michael - le dijo al salir del coche - Puedes guardarlo en el garaje. La pequeña ranchera de Isabella se encuentra justo detrás del Cadillac.

\- ¿Y el de la señora? - pregunto Michael con cierto nerviosismo, que no era una época de extrañar pues esa era el sentimiento que solía provocar a Isabella en la mayoría de los hombres.

Isabella salio del coche, cerrando con un portazo.

\- Por el momento, sugirió Edward.

Michael se alejo con su coche y Edward no pudo evitar mirar una Isabella de arriba abajo una vez mas. Iba vestida a juego con su ranchera: pantalones rojos hasta las rodillas, sandalias rojas y una camisa del mismo color que se ajusta a los ecos de cualquier hombre que se ha mantenido boquiabierto.

\- Terminemos con esto - murmuro ella.

Su hostilidad resultó algo desesperante, solo esperaba que cambiara de actitud una vez le enseñara el diamante de ocho quilates que había ido a comprar a un abilene esa misma tarde. Edward de colocar esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Desde que ha sido colado por la ventana de su dormitorio la noche anterior y el soltado la noticia bomba, Edward había dedicado bastante tiempo a pensar seriamente en su pequeño problema. Finalmente había decidido hacer lo correcto y poner un anillo en el dedo de Isabella.

\- ¿Por que sonríes? - pregúntame en el tiempo que lo fulminaba con tus ojos color marrones caoba. Pero no iba a perder los nervios.

\- ¿Te parece que entremos? - Le ofreció el brazo, pero ella no lo acepto. - Bueno.

La sala de estar es familiar, donde Jessica, el ama de llaves y la esposa de Michael, ofrece algo de beber. Isabella rechaza el ofrecimiento y Edward le dio las gracias y le dijo que no la necesitaría hasta el día siguiente. Por fin estaban a solas. Isabella no dejó de caminar por un lado a otro de la habitación, sus sandalias sonaban con elegancia sobre las baldosas de cerámica española

\- ¿Por que no te sientas? - dijo Edward señalando el sillón de dos plazas.

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien de pie - se detuvo, cruzo los brazos y lo miro de frente -. Bueno, hablemos. No fue precisamente un comienzo prometedor, sino que fue tan difícil como una mujer tan difícil como Isabella. Resoplo con impaciencia y volvió a caminar. No puedo hacer otra cosa que observar, admirar el modo en que se puede controlar las caderas con cada paso, ser consciente de lo que le preocupa que no le guste. Pero Edward no tenia ninguna duda al respecto. Isabella era virgen hasta que se había acostado con el ... una virgen apasionada y deseosa, pero virgen al fin y al cabo. Cada vez que se graba, se dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo cierto era que la noticia de su virginidad lo había sorprendido profundamente; Isabella era una mujer muy sexy y nada tímida, por lo que había tenido hasta el momento que hubiera tenido tantos amantes como hubiera deseado. Pero no era así. Y sabia que era sincera. Por muy loco que lo vuelvo a veces. Edward sabia que jamas tenía motivos para hacerle dudar de su palabra. Si tenías que tener un hijo y ese hijo era el suyo, teníamos un niño que tuviéramos un padre ... Lo que significaba que tenías que hacer lo correcto y convertirla en su esposa. Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Edward sabia que jamas tenía motivos para hacerle dudar de su palabra. Si tenías que tener un hijo y ese hijo era el suyo, Teníamos un niño que tuviéramos un padre ... Lo que significaba que tenías que hacer lo correcto y convertirla en su esposa. Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Edward sabia que jamas tenía motivos para hacerle dudar de su palabra. Si tenías que tener un hijo y ese hijo era el suyo, teníamos un niño que tuviéramos un padre ... Lo que significaba que tenías que hacer lo correcto y convertirla en su esposa. Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Y lo cierto era que la idea no lo disgustaba lo mas mínimo. Por supuesto, sabia que ha habladurías. En primer lugar, por todo el mundo, en el pueblo, por el lado de Isabella, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa, y en el mismo momento, nadie ha tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que llegara el momento de elegir esposa,

Si debía ser sincero, el había esperado lo mismo. Sin embargo, no he encontrado esa mujer ideal que se supone que haríamos sentir la cabeza. Ahora ademas estaba isabella. Si no hubiera tenido poco interés por encontrar una mujer, desde que había conocido a Isabella, su interés había disminuido hasta desaparecer por completo. Así no he tenido ningún problema. Cumplir con sus obligaciones y compartir la cama con Isabella de ahí en adelante. Habia otro beneficio ademas del sexo; en cuanto a Isabella fuera su esposa, quizás pueda tener algo de poder sobre ella y se refiera a la gestión del pueblo.

\- Bueno - dijo ella, deteniéndose de nuevo -.¿ Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, mirándome con esa estúpida y petulante sonrisa? Edward se controló para no reaccionar con la misma hostilidad.

\- Isabella, Isabella. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que trates así.

-Escucha, ¿Por qué no hablas de una vez por todas? ¿No puedes decirme lo que quieras y acabar con esto cuanto antes, por favor ?.

Sus palabras eran tan frías como su mirada. Pero al menos se había pedido por favor. Edward se lanzo a soltar el discurso que había estado ensayando durante todo el día.

-Bueno isabella. Desde tu ... ultima visita, he estado pensado detenidamente en lo que me dijiste. La única forma de hacerlo fue hacer una pausa.

No sabia que pensar de la expresión de tu rostro ¿sorpresa? ¿Emoción? No había manera de adivinar lo que sentía. Atravesó el salón hasta la base de la chimenea que su padre había hecho construir con piedras traídas de México. En la pared, colgaba uno de los cuadros de su madre. Elizabeth Cullen había estudiado Arte en la universidad de California, aunque nadie lo había dicho viendo sus obras. Habida sido en Los Ángeles, donde había conocido al padre de Edward, el misterioso Antony Cullen. Edward fingió observar el cuadro mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

\- Isabella, Seguramente a muchos les sorprenderán nuestros planos, pero a mi no me importa lo más mínimo. Ya estás acostumbraran. Lo importante es que demos a nuestros hijos el ambiente adecuado paara nacer, que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias y trabajemos juntos para asegurar ...

\- Edward - Isabella dijo su nombre con evidente tentación, después de respiro hondo.

\- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme terminar con lo que estoy tratando de decirte? - Protesto el algo irritado. A continuación, llegaremos al momento en el que, al mismo tiempo, no es el tipo de hombre que se arrodillaban ante nadie.

\- Pero Edward - Trago saliva con esfuerzo -. Tengo que saberlo ... ¿Es posible ... quiero decir ... estas respuestas para sugerir que nos casemos?

Edward sonrió. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Ella estaba tan adorable con ese gesto sorprendido. Lo que ocurrió fue quizás mejor ahorrarse lo de ponerse de rodillas; Después de todo, la impresión fue bastante impresionante.

\- Si, Isabella - confirme orgulloso mientras se aseguraba a sí mismo que todo saldría bien, que pasaría con esa noche ... y todas las de su vida - Eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo. Te estoy pidiendo que los mares mi esposa. Supongo que, a estas alturas, no puedo hacer otra cosa, se trata de la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el anillo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella dijo:

\- NO.

Edward estaba seguro de que no había oído bien.

\- Isabella, ¿Me has parecido parecido a lo que decías ...?

\- Que no. Él dijo que no.

Saco la mano del bolsillo ... sin el anillo y dio un paso atrás. Aquello lo había pillado desprevenido, completamente desprevenido. Y le había hecho tanto daño como la mordedura de una serpiente. Ni siquiera le había dejado mostrarle el diamante. Para ocultar su orgullo herido, hizo una mueca y la mirada fríamente. Ella también dio un paso atrás.

\- Eschame Edward, no funcionara. Tienes que darte cuenta ¿Por qué querrías intentarlo siquiera? Piensa en eso abuelo, Piensa que diría el.

\- Mi abuelo esta muerto, no importa que diría. Como ya me he dicho, me importa un poco lo que diga lo correcto y lo que vamos a hacer.

\- No - dijo levantando las manos, como si tratara de protegerse-. No, Edward. No es lo que vamos a hacer. Necesito todo el auto control del que disponía para no agarrarla y tumbarla sobre sus rodillas.

\- Isabella, cariño - dijo en voz baja, pero fría -. Has dicho un montón de estupideces desde que tengo el placer de conocerte, pero rechazarme en esto supone una nueva cota de estupidez. Incluso para ti. En los ojos de Isabella había un brillo letal que le decía que mas le valía tener cuidado.

-No vuelvas a llamarme estúpida, cretino machista.

¿Cretino machista? la sangre le hervía en las venas, pero controlo la furia.

\- Isabella, tienes que pensar... - No tengo que pensar vamos a casarnos, Edward Cullen. ¿Que demonios, sabemos cualquiera de los dos del matrimonio? Absolutamente nada. Aunque hay algo que si se. Cuando dos personas se casan, deben, al menos, aguantarse el uno al otro.¿Y que es lo que hacemos tu y yo? Desde luego no nos aguantamos; o estamos peleando o arrancándonos la ropa el uno al otro y buscando una cama desesperada mente ¿Que clase de matrimonio seria ese? Tiemblo de pensarlo, de verdad. - Con tremendo esfuerzo, Edward se aferro a la logica:

\- Isabella, vas a ser la madre de mi hijo. Y por el amor de dios, vas a casarte conmigo.

\- No, no voy a hacerlo - dijo agarrando su bolso de la silla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Isabella, vuelve aquí - pero ella hizo caso omiso - Isabella, maldita sea - corrió tras de ella y, ya en el pasillo, ella se volvió a mirarlo. - Déjalo, Edward. Déjalo ahora mismo. -Isabella... - Me voy a casa.¿Me escuchas?. Me voy a casa . Sola. - De eso nada.¿Por que no puedes ser razonable ? - ¿Razonable? - repitió con sarcasmo-. Ya estamos otra vez Edward. - ¿Ya estamos con que?¿ De que hablas? - No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero cuando hablas de lo que es razonable, lógico , correcto o justo,quieres decir que hay que hacer las cosas a tu manera eso es lo que es razonable, lógico o correcto,¿Verdad?

¿Como podía desearla tanto a pesar de ser tan arpía? Eso, pensó Edward, siempre seria un misterio para el.

\- No salgas por esa puesta, Isabella. - Si claro, ahora dándome ordenes si quieres... pero sueñas si crees que voy a obedecerlas. - Hablo enserio no te vayas.

Esa vez fue ella la que lo miro de arriba abajo antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe. Edward se quedo de pie en el recibidor, le latían las sienes mientras oía el ruido de su coche alejándose. Esto no acaba así, Isabella, le prometió en silencio. Lo quisiera ella o no , lo razonable , lo correcto, lo lógico y lo justo era que se casase con el. Y, de un modo u otro, Edward Cullen siempre hacia lo razonable, lo correcto, lo lógico y lo justo.


End file.
